1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strut or a receiving part for a system for constructing devices for clamping workpieces in defined and reproducible positions wherein the strut has grid bores of identical diameter at regular grid spacings. The receiving part for such a system for constructing devices for clamping workpieces is comprised of struts of the aforementioned kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system is disclosed in European patent document 222 147. In this system, marketed under the trademark “Alufix”, has struts or receiving parts of a rectangular or square cross-section. They either have a solid cross-section or are comprised of a closed hollow section having at its sides the grid bores that serve for receiving special connecting elements that are provided for attaching workpiece receptacles and auxiliary parts and can also be used for connecting the individual struts or receiving parts to one another. Since the grid bores are not accessible from the interior but only from the exterior, the connecting elements are accordingly of a relatively complex design and mounting is difficult and time-consuming. The struts of rectangular or square cross-section are made from an aluminum alloy in a special extrusion molding process so that their manufacture is rather expensive. This known system provides very high precision and reproducibility. However, applications are conceivable that do not demand fulfillment of such high requirements with regard to dimensional precision, especially when a less expensive configuration is achieved in this way.